Fusashi Yuraka
Fusashi Yuraka (aka Fusa) is known on the server as being one of the first kaios to pull off being "Dark". He is also known for holding the South Kaio position almost every wipe he has participated in. He has a knack for getting on the good side of people and is widely liked by most. His first time on a Roleplaying Byond game was, in fact, Old Encore (Ryim Hosted). Kesshi has asked him to take control of his Grand Kaio for a short while. Soon he got flack for playing a character that wasn't his so he left for the next month. He returned and played his own first real character: Surana Rensoku, the Crimson Kaio. His official join date would be December 13, 2009. But his first taste of encore would be two weeks after Kesshi had joined (sometime in November). On a side note, he has been banned once...for EZing...Because he fell asleep at his keyboard and his head held the Spacebar for his zanzo macro. His only reaction was laughter and a loud "oops". Known Characters: Fusa has been known to play many characters on many keys...and many at a time... 'Fusashi Yuraka' This is known as being the Darkness Kaio. His usual character that appears every wipe. The story following Fusashi is a long story that spans even before he played on encore. This character's History spans across many dimensions and times. Fusashi is one of the few characters that carry over every wipe. Each wipe he takes a new body, but keeps his soul and memories. A few others among the kaios are known for doing something of the same sort, only they don't take new bodies, they are immortal (I.E Promotheus,Theo.) Being such he has been accused of metagamming, But he has not once yet used any knowledge from a previous wipe to metagame. 'Surana Rensoku' She started off as a good Kaio, but that was when Fusashi was busy in another dimension being evil. Now days she runs around in Fusashi's head pissing him off, whispering evil thoughts and speaking of vulgar things. She even sometimes takes over his mouth for a bit just to further make Fusashi mad. She was his first kaio and ever since then he has been playing afterlife characters since. She was also the first character to get a rank that he played, South Kaio. 'Ras'vell Radu' This is one of his random characters that appears in wipes. This one is usually a Namekian, and as such is a peaceful man, But if he was to play him on any other race, he has a sadistic personality to him and just LOVES to drink. The best noted moments of this character was when Promotheus and himself made Namekians and they both were the strongest characters on the server stat,and in Promotheus's case, Bp wise. Saddest moment in Ras'vell's life has been the one wipe he played as a Dende for the heroes... 'Zephyr Sakai' This is one of the lesser played characters that Fusashi Has. This is his changeling character, usually a King Kold, She (Yes she...) is one of the few changelings that really don't give a flying flip what happens to the universe let alone care about ruling it. She find ruling to be too much of a hassle and just flies around blowing stuff up or building things (If you catch her in the right mood). Best moment was when she was the IC sister to Promotheus' villian changeling "Chillin Ice". 'Bosco T.E.W.' This was made just to be a joke character but ended up being his main character for most of one wipe. The full name of this character is: Bosco The Eggplant Wizard (You can see why he shortened it.) This character is Alien only and you can usually see him hanging around as either a Immeckian or a Yardrat. 'Osa Yukasawa' This is reserved as his android character, usually found with pink hair,a crimson eye patch, and pink ki energy. She was first made just so he could goof around with the android mods and could have been considered a test character. However, he soon grew attached to the character and eventually gained the rank: Android Commander. She is known for being a bounty hunter and has been programed to hunt bounties even if it endangers her own self. Worst moment was when Promotheus placed an IC bounty on her own head for 10 zenni and she had to kill herself with a Kienzan. When she was rebuilt she had the bounty hunting programming removed and she was fine afterwards. You had better believe Fusa was cussing up a storm. Category:Players Category:Oldbies